Luchando por un sueño
by Maca Revil
Summary: La pareja de Leon y Claire reúne a Jill y Chris que por el transcurso del tiempo brotara un amor, que seguirá caminos difíciles pero aun así superara toda dificultad que se presente.


_Luchando por un sueño (valenfield)_

Un día Lunes por la tarde Claire visito a su hermano para directamente contarle sobre un tema muy interesante para ella y su novio.

-Hola Chris necesito hablar algo muy importante y emocionante.- dijo la pelirroja muy contenta y emocionada.

-Claro hermanita cuéntame.-dijo Chris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mira Leon y yo ya nos cansamos de ser solo novios… el me propuso matrimonio! Estoy tan contenta hermano.- muy sonrojada y ya llorando de la felicidad en el hombro de su hermano Claire le contaba palabra por palabra todo lo que Leon le dijo.

-Hermana qué bien! Y cuando se casaran?.-

-Eso es lo mejor será en 1 mes Leon y yo ya tenemos todo listo solo nos falta el vestido, algo de decoración y ya.-

-oye, oye, oye hace cuanto te pidió que se casaran?.-

-en nuestras vacaciones ya hace un mes.-

-y porque no llamaste para contarlo?! Soy tu hermano.-

-lo lamento Chris perdí mi cargador y a Leon se le cayó el celular en un lago.-

-ok no importa solo que me pudiste explicar antes jajajajaja .-

Durante 2 horas Chris y su hermana hablaron de las vacaciones que tuvieron hasta que se le hizo tarde a Claire para ir a una cena con Leon.

()()()()()()())())()()()()())())(())(()()())(())()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()(

Eran las 11 pm y Leon estaba esperando a Claire en su departamento con una sorpresa en la que se esmeró toda la tarde para la futura señora Kennedy.

La puerta sonó, era Claire. Leon le corría la gota de saliva su futura esposa estaba guapísima ella llevaba un vestido color vino con flores formadas por lentejuelas negras, unas sandalias de tacón aproximadamente de 10 cm de alto color negro y lo último pero más hermoso era su cabello rojizo lucia increíble, era brillante algo que a Leon adoraba.

-Hola señorita Kennedy.-

-Hola mi cielo.- Saludo Claire con un apasionado beso en los labios, definitivamente los besos de ellos dos eran incomparables.

-Amor necesito que sierres tus hermosos ojos.-Le pidió su prometido.

-Bien.-

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación.

-Bueno ahora abre tus ojos querida.-

Claire los abrió no podía creerlo en la habitación había una cama matrimonial con pétalos de rosas formando las palabras "_eres el amor de mi__vida__" _ encerradas en un corazón. A los alrededores la habitación estaba iluminada por velas.

-Leon esto es espectacular como arreglaste todo esto?.-

-Yo aria todo por la persona que más amo en este mundo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa muy encantadora -Ahora viene la cena.-

-Eres un encanto preparaste una velada perfecta.-

-Y mira esto.- Leon saco una caja, y se la entregó a Claire. Era la primera película que vieron juntos cuando solo eran amigos.

-Leon pero que detalle más tierno.-

Fue una noche magnifica para ambos, pasar un buen tiempo juntos antes de seguir con lo de la boda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()())(())()(()()(())(()())()()(()()())(()()()()()

Eran las 7:28 am mientras Chris tomaba desayuno pensando en la boda de su hermana y lo felices que estarían sus padres de que ella encontrara el hombre perfecto.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, el rápidamente fue a buscarlo, era Claire.

-Hola hermanito.-

-Hola Claire, que sucede?.-

-Bien te quería preguntar si tienes pareja para la boda? Ya que mi amiga está sola y le quiero dar una buena pareja.-

-Bueno hermanita estoy solito para la boda y sería un gusto para mi ir con tu amiga… a todo esto ella como se llama?.-

-Ella se llama Jill Valentine.-

-Qué bello nombre está bien tú me la presentas en la boda.-

-Claro hasta pronto hermanito.-

-Adiós Claire.-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()())()()()()()())))()))()()()()()()()()))()()()()))

Ya una semana antes de la boda Claire y su grupo de amigas fueron a escoger el vestido.

-Chicas que les parece este vestido?.-

-Está lindo Claire.- Le contesto Jill.

-Amiga es muy bello pruébatelo.- dijo la chica de pelo corto y castaño llamada Rebecca.

-Si Claire vamos pruébatelo.- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica africana, Sheva.

Mientras Claire se probaba el vestido las 3 amigas conversaban sobre sus parejas.

-Y bien Beca ¿Cómo te invito Billy?.- pregunto Jill que la miraba con una onda de amor.

-Aww recordar eso me hace sonrojarme chicas, fue muy tierno me invito a cenar y empezamos a hablar de la boda de Claire entramos al tema y me dijo "_Rebecca me arias el honor de ir con migo a la boda Kennedy/Redfield".-_

-Que enternecedor Becca.-le respondió Sheva mientras miraba unos vestidos.

-Y tu Sheva con quien iras? Creo que yo iré con el hermano de Claire.-era Jill que estaba ansiosa por su cita.

-Carlos me invito, aunque no sé de donde lo conoce Claire pero es un encanto.-Le respondió la pregunta a su amiga algo sonrojada.

Claire salió con el vestido puesto, ella lucia preciosa con ese vestido

-Y bien chicas que tal?.-

-woow Claire te ves hermosa.-respondieron sus tres amigas al mismo tiempo.

-gracias chicas.-

()()()()()(())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El tiempo más esperado llego, la boda de Claire era ese mismo día. Sus nervios estaban de punta pero nada igualaría ese momento, el mejor de su vida.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en la habitación de Claire esperando la limosina, todas estaban espectaculares lucían preciosas Rebecca tenía un vestido color champaña, Sheva uno de color purpura y Jill uno color calipso.

-Bien llego la limosina vámonos.-Claire andaba muy ansiosa y lo único que quería era llegar a la iglesia.

-Si ya tranquila Claire que si llegaremos.-dijeron sus amigas al unísono.

Después del viaje llegaron a su destino. Toda la ceremonia fue muy bella en especial la parte del beso en donde Leon tomo a Claire de la cintura y le dijo "_señora Kennedy ahora oficialmente, amor"._

Ya en la fiesta Claire llevo a Jill con su hermano para que se presentaran, bueno técnicamente no fue para eso Claire sabía que Jill era buena persona y seria perfecta de novia para su hermano.

-Hola hermanito! Mira ella es mi amiga Jill.-

-Ok.-Chris estaba sorprendido Jill era la chica más hermosa que conoció era perfecta sin lugar a dudas.

-Bueno hasta luego hermanito me voy con mi MARIDO jeje .-

Mientras Claire caminaba en dirección a Leon Jill y Chris se presentaron pero estaban nerviosos ya que enseguida se gustaron.

-Bien Jill me concedes esta pieza .-

-Claro que si Chris.-

Bailaron "tabaco y chanel" de Bacilos después de eso y unas 8 canciones más fueron por algo de ponche lo que puso a Jill algo parlanchina al igual que Chris.

-Sabes Jill Valentine eres muy bella.-

-Gracias Chris y te confieso algo me gustas un poco.- dijo Jill, parece que después de 6 vasos de ponche estaba algo ebria al igual que Chris. Se les paso la borrachera en unas 2 horas, cuando se sentían sobrios se pusieron a bailar nuevamente.

-Jill a mí también me gustas eres guapísima.-comento mientras bailaban.

La castaña estaba sonrojada con el comentario de su nuevo amigo pero ella se empezó a dar cuenta de que quizá pudo ser amor a primera vista.

Al final de la fiesta Chris fue a dejar a Jill a su departamento y acordaron ir al día siguiente a almorzar.

-Bien gracias Chris nos vemos mañana.-

-Paso por ti mañana a las 13.00 pm?.-

-Ya te estaré esperando.-

-Ok cuídate Jill.-

-Tu igual.-

()()()()()()())((()()())()(()()()))(())()()())()()()())(()()()()())(()()()())(())()()()()(()()()()()())(

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando el timbre de la casa de Chris sonó.

-Hola hermanita y que no deberías estar de luna de miel con mi cuñado?.-

-Es que hoy en la noche nos vamos a Cancún pero yo venía a hablar de ti hermano.-

-Bien que es de lo que quieres hablar?.- le preguntaba mientras la hacía pasar.

-Supe por ahí que tendrás una cita con Jill.-

-Sii iremos a almorzar juntos.-

-Awwww! Al fin una chica indicada!.-

-Bueno te tengo que admitir que quizá es amor como a primera vista al igual que cuando conociste a Leon.-

-Ojala que así sea porque mira ahora somos marido y mujer!.-

-Si es que Jill no es como Cindy, soy afortunado que me la hallas presentado, porque alguien como Jill es única.-

-Si Chris más te vale que la trates bien porque es de mis mejores amigas.-

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre lo que pasaría de en ese instante en adelante. Cuando eran las 12 Claire se fue del departamento de su hermano, mientras él se preparaba para su cita.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

-Jill soy yo Chris ya estoy afuera.- el la llamo para que salieran y fueran a almorzar.

-Bien ya voy.-

El viaje en auto fue aproximadamente de 30 minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino. El almuerzo fue agradable ambos disfrutaron mucho la compañía mutua.

Durante meses ambos tuvieron muchas citas, pero no se atrevían a dar otro paso por arriesgar la bonita amistad que tenían.

-Chris te llamaba para invitarte a ver una película con migo en mi departamento.- era Jill.

-Si perfecto voy para allá de inmediato.-

-Ok te espero.-

Pasaron 15 minutos y Chris ya estaba con Jill en su departamento viendo "_como si fuera cierto"._

Cuando llegaron al final Chris y Jill estaban abrasados uno del otro pero hubo un momento en que se empezaron a acerca cada vez más, empezó como un rose de labios pero termino en uno de los besos más apasionados que jamás se han visto. Un beso que representaba el amor que los dos sentían, un amor imposible de terminar, y que el miedo nunca se acercaría.

-Jill Valentine eres la chica más perfecta que existe en este mundo, sé que las relaciones son riesgosas por el miedo a herir a alguien pero si depende de mí estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo que dices ¿Jill quieres ser mi novia?.-

-Chris Redfield estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos que sean necesarios para estar toda mi vida a tu lado.-

Chris tomo en brazos a Jill y la beso el nunca más se alejaría de ella porque sin importar lo difícil que sea lucharía para mantenerla siempre a su lado.


End file.
